Semidioses, museos y pesadillas
by MagicAi
Summary: Dieciocho mestizos han desaparecido en el mismo lugar. Nico y Will deben ir para detener al monstruo, pero para lograrlo deberán enfrentarse a difíciles pruebas, como un guardia cliché, cantar, anudar corbatas, y un perro de dos cabezas. ¡SOLANGELO!


**No intenten ubicar esta historia en ningún libro o momento. Dudo que tenga sentido...**

 _ **Semidioses, museos y pesadillas.**_

El té no ayudaba.

Personalmente, Nico prefería el capuccino. Con azúcar. Mucha. Aún así, Quirón le ofreció una taza de té y él tuvo que aceptar cuando el rubio a su lado lo hizo también. Estaba amargo, y ni siquiera se encontraba en la posición de asegurar si lo que bebía era té normal, té verde, o cualquiera de esas cosas raras que le metían al agua caliente y llamaban infusión. Hacía frío incluso allí, en el campamento, aunque se acercaba el verano, por lo que di Angelo acabó por resignarse y tomarlo de a pequeños sorbos, aguantando la respiración para no sentir demasiado el repugnante sabor.

Will no parecía tener problemas. Se llevaba cada tanto la taza a la boca, soplaba para no quemarse, y bebía un poco, sin dar siquiera una señal de que aquella _cosa_ le desagradara. Solace, según sabía Nico, no era muy fanático de los alimentos—o, en este caso, bebidas—dulces.

Sin embargo, el centauro no los había llamado allí para pedir sus opiniones sobre el té.

—Tengo una misión para ustedes—anunció monótonamente el entrenador de héroes.

Will arqueó una ceja y Nico aprovechó la confusión como excusa para abandonar el té sobre la mesa.

—¿Para nosotros?

—En Manhattan hay un museo de Mitología Grecoromana—explicó Quirón.

—Lo conozco—intervino Will, frunciendo el ceño—. No tienen más que trozos de metal y piedra, y los mitos están vagamente explicados.

—¿Están ofendidos y quieren que nosotros vayamos a golpearlos?—se burló Nico con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me temo que no es el caso. En los últimos tres meses, casi veinte empleados del museo han desaparecido.

El hijo de Hades y el de Apolo cruzaron miradas, y el rubio dejó su taza, ya vacía, junto a la de di Angelo.

—Deberían llamar a la policía—propuso Will—¿qué tenemos que ver Nico y yo en todo esto?

—Adivino—Nico desenfundó su espada y jugueteó distraídamente con el filo de ésta—, los desaparecidos son mestizos.

—Absolutamente todos.

Will hizo una mueca, ¿cuántos de esos desaparecidos serían hermanos suyos? ¿cuántos se habrían sentado justo donde él estaba? ¿cuántos seguían con vida? Nico pareció notar su cambio de humor. Se inclinó hacia la mesa y tomó su taza de té, aún con más de la mitad del contenido dentro. Se la ofreció al rubio en silencio, quien, luego de un instante de duda, la aceptó con una cálida sonrisa. El centauro carraspeó.

—¿Y Will y yo debemos ir a investigar?—preguntó Nico.

—Este fin de semana, el museo tendrá una especie de fiesta. Pese a su mala calidad, obtienen buenas ganancias y la reunión será en exceso exclusiva. Queremos que ustedes dos se infiltren allí y averigüen qué está pasando.

—¿Por qué nosotros? ¿No deberíamos ser tres?

—Técnicamente, sí. Pero en una misión así, mientras menos mestizos, mejor. En cuanto a la razón por la que los elegimos, es lógico suponer que un mostruo está disfrazado de humano y, como todos, debe localizar a los semidioses por su olor. Nico...

—Hijo de Hades—intervino el nombrado, Will lo miró sin entender—. Huelo a muerte. Más parecido a ellos que a nosotros, no suelen atacarme sin razón.

—Yo creo que hueles como a menta.

—Eso no...

—Ejem—interrumpió, una vez más, el centauro—. Como sea, ya que no podemos darles una profecía, esta no es una misión oficial. Está en ustedes si deciden ir.

—Claro que iremos—dijo el rubio. Luego miró al moreno—¿Iremos, cierto?

—Por mí no hay problema.

El centauro les indicó que podían ir a prepararse o a seguir con sus actividades normales si eso deseaban. Nico fue el primero en largarse, guardando su espada, y prácticamente corriendo a su cabaña. Will dejó la nueva taza vacía a un lado de la otra y miró al centauro, que parecía estar esperando su pregunta.

—¿Y por qué yo?

Quirón volteó a ver el camino por el cual el descendiente de Hades acababa de marcharse y suspiró.

—Alguien debe cuidarlo.

oOo

Nico tenía una computadora.

Técnicamente, no debería. Pero en sus años vagando sin rumbo, había aprendido a manejarlas de forma más o menos decente y desde entonces, de allí conseguía la importante información sobre el mundo actual que necesitaba. No estaba seguro de cómo conseguía Internet. Obviamente no había una red Wi-Fi en Colina Mestiza. A veces, cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer que pensar tonterías, le gustaba imaginar que su padre o algún dios simpático le ayudaba con su búsqueda de Internet. No lograba imaginar a su padre pasándole Wi-Fi sin reír por lo estúpido de sus pensamientos pero, pese a todo, era algo que lo hacía sentir un poco bien.

Ahora, en la pantalla de su laptop—que por alguna razón llevaba el nombre de Daisy—, aparecía el sitio oficial de un periódico de prestigio dudoso en el cual se dejaba ver un breve perfil de los empleados desaparecidos del museo. Nico anotó los nombres en una libreta azul que Percy le había obsequiado hacía algún tiempo, antes de irse a estudiar con Annabeth.

Releyó sus notas y cerró la PC, para luego esconderla bajo la cama. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, miró atrás y volvió rápidamente junto al altar de su padre. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos, tenía un chicle de menta—Probablemente eso había sentido antes Solace—, y lo dejó allí.

—Gracias por el Wi-Fi—dijo. Luego río un poco por la estupidez de lo que acababa de decir y negó con la cabeza para volver a ponerse serio—. Padre... Voy a una misión. ¿Crees que podría... umh... mantener a Tánatos lejos? No de mí. De Will Solace... es mi... como sea, no quiero arrastrar su cadaver de vuelta al campamento así que... Gracias padre.

Después de esa épica verguenza—aunque cada día hacía el ridículo cuando intentaba rezarle a Hades—, salió de la cabaña con la libreta en sus manos y dispuesto a averiguar todo sobre su nueva misión-no oficial.

oOo

—Dieciocho desparecidos—leyó Nico en voz alta—, 2 de Afrodita, 5 de Atenea, 3 de Hefesto, 1 de Hermes, y... 7 de Apolo.

Will hizo un gesto de dolor y pasó una mano por su cabello.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por lo que sé. Aquí tengo sus nombres por si quieres confirmar...

—No, yo... te creo.

Nico quiso golpearse por ser tan insensible. Claro que no podía sólo decirle, "¿Hey, recuerdas a John, tu hermano? probablemente esté muerto" y esperar que todo estuviera bien. Apretó con un poco de furia la libreta de Percy. Detestaba carecer de sentido común en cuanto a los asuntos de la vida y la muerte. A veces desearía llevar un recordatorio, una camiseta que le dijera "¡No todos son hijos de Hades! Piensa antes de hablar", pero eso era absurdo. Incluso él, antes de acabar resignándose a su propia naturaleza, se había negado a aceptar la muerte de su hermana. ¿Qué podía, entonces, esperar de Will Solace? un alegre hijo de Apolo que, gracias a los dioses, no tenía relación alguna con el mundo de las sombras en el que él vagaba.

—Lo... lamento—Nico carraspeó. Estuvo apunto de ofrecer que podría descender al Inframundo para averiguar si estaban o no allí sus hermanos, pero decidió que era mala idea. Otra vez. De verdad no entendía cómo pensaban las personas normales—. Como sea, la mayoría de los desaparecidos son hermanos tuyos, luego le siguen los de Atenea...

—¿Crees que hay algo que los atrae a ellos específicamente?

—Bueno, dijiste que el museo era terrible. Ustedes—señaló a Solace con su lápiz— no toleran que la "belleza" se vea opacada. También son bastante egocentristas, así que si un mito sobre tu padre...

—¡Hey! ¡yo no soy así!—se quejó Will. Había algo en sus ojos que se asemejaba a la diversión, pese a todo lo que estaba pasando, así que Nico sonrió.

—Hablo de la mayoría, Solace, la mayoría. ¿En qué iba? Ah, los hijos de Atenea. Simple y llanamente, ellos no soportan la información incorrecta. Así que...

—El museo es un asco, porque quieren atraer mestizos—Will asintió, reflexionando.

Nico se contuvo de comentar lo efectivo que estaba resultando. Ellos tenían que parar eso. _Él_ tenía que parar eso, porque cada minuto que pasaban en el campamento, otro mestizo, otro hijo de Atenea, Apolo, o cualquier mestizo que simplemente viese una buena oportunidad laboral, podría estar perdiendo la vida. Personalmente, Nico no conocía a ninguno de ellos. Recordaba haberlos visto, quizás haber intercambiado dos o tres palabras de absurda cortesía con uno o dos, pero, por horrible que sonara, ninguna de sus apariciones le afectaba a nivel personal. Will, por otra parte, no sólo debía de conocer a la estirpe de Apolo, sino que, siendo tan sociable como desgraciadamente era, probablemente había tenido relación con todos los ausentes.

¿Debería intentar animarlo? considerando la probabilidad de echar todo a perder y, en realidad, empeorar el estado de ánimo del rubio, di Angelo decidió que no. Tampoco quería darle esperanzas. La gente solía asumir que él podía decirles efectivamente si alguien seguía o no con vida. Sin embargo, por supuesto que no era así. Él podía sentir las muertes, pero no de cualquiera. Cada muerte se sentía, a su manera, diferente, y él sólo lograba reconocer las que correspondían a conocidos suyos, y únicamente si lo intentaba. Por eso, no deseaba que un comentario suyo como "estarán bien" le diese esperanzas injustificadas a Will. Pero, pese a todo, era difícil ver al Capitán Sol tan desanimado, y quedarse callado parecía ser incorrecto.

—Voy a detener esto—decidió decir—. No permitiré que ningún otro semidiós desaparezca si yo puedo evitarlo.

Solace le sonrió, y le pellizcó la mejilla.

—Hey, yo también voy—le corrigió el rubio, mientras Nico daba un pequeño suspiro aliviado—. Vamos a detener esto, di Angelo.

oOo

Lo admitía. No se le había ocurrido pensar en cómo iban a infiltrarse un par de adolescentes a una súper exclusiva fiesta sin llamar la atención, hasta que estuvieron ahí.

La noche era agradable: ni muy fría, ni muy cálida. Estaba despejado y un suave viento fresco soplaba e interrumpía el silencio. Nico y Will llevaban trajes, pero no podían hacer nada respecto a todo aquello que gritaba "¡Hey! apenas he vivido década y media", y, honestamente, no se habían molestado en peinarse ni nada por el estilo.

Will tenía un traje gris con una camisa blanca. Nunca había usado ese tipo de ropa, el saco estaba desabrochado y no tenía idea de cómo anudar una corbata, así que la suya, celeste brillante, colgaba descuidadamente de su cuello.

Nico estaba mucho mejor arreglado. Su traje era, como no podía ser de otra manera, negro, y estaba impecablemente abotonado. La camisa era color lavanda claro, y la corbata, perfectamente anudada, morada.

Una vez que Solace descubriera cómo colocarse esa cosa en el cuello sin verse ridículo o ahorcarse en el intento, estarían listos. Pero no sabían qué hacer a partir de allí. No tenían ningún plan para entrar, y había un sujeto completamente vestido de negro, con gafas de sol y un auricular en el oído. Se veía poco amigable, y estaba custodiando la entrada con toda su cliché presencia. Will se agachó un poco para que Nico pudiese anudar su corbata.

—Sólo sé hacer el nudo Windsor—avisó el más bajo, concentrado en su tarea.

Will no tenía idea de qué significaba eso, pero la corbata de Nico se veía perfectamente normal, así que asintió. No sabía que existían otras formas de anudar esas cosas, de igual manera. Tampoco quería usar un ridículo moño. El hijo de Hades, después de anudar la corbata, le abrochó y alisó el saco, actuando casi en automático.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Nico entrecerró los ojos con sus pupilas fijas en el enorme edificio donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. Las enormes puertas de cristal dejaban ver el interior: un montón de adultos elegantes riendo estúpidamente y conversando con copas de champagne o algo parecido en sus manos. Aparentemente, di Angelo reparó en algo que él no, porque comenzó a caminar hacia el sujeto de la entrada.

—Tengo una idea—informó.

El guardia era muy alto en persona. Incluso a Will lo miró desde arriba. El rubio procuró sonreír despreocupadamente y no meter las manos en los bolsillos del saco. No les dirigió la palabra, así que Nico habló primero.

—Buenas noches. Me llamo Nico di Angelo—se presentó. Will nunca lo había visto siendo tan amable. Incluso sonreía—, soy el pianista. Este es mi compañero.

—Eh... ah, Will- William Solace.

—El Sr. O'Farrel nos contrató.

El guardia arqueó una ceja. Claro, se dijo Will, ¿quién contrata a un par de supuestos estudiantes de secundaria para tocar el piano en una fiesta de esa magnitud? Eso sin contar que ninguno tenía realmente idea de cómo tocar el estúpido piano. Quizás di Angelo estaba apostando a su talento como hijo de Apolo. Pues noticias: él daba asco con los instrumentos musicales y cantaba apenas un poco mejor que mediocre. Obviamente, no iban a dejarlos entrar.

oOo

No podía creer que los habían dejado entrar.

De seguro Nico hizo ese arriesgado movimiento esperando no tener que utilizar la daga que tenía escondida en el traje y, por suerte, no fue necesario. Ya dentro, el rubio se inclinó ligeramente hacia él, con una copa de Champagne en la mano que no se había molestado en probar, y le susurró.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Si no vamos al piano—respondió di Angelo de la misma manera, señalando el instrumento que había visto desde afuera— el guardia notará que algo anda mal.

—Siento romper tu corazón, pero ¡yo no sé tocar piano!

Nico lo miró como si fuese estúpido. Le quitó la copa, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia el piano.

—Tú busca al Sr. O'Farrel—pidió, sentándose en el piano y dándole el micrófono. Aparentemente esperaba que Will cantara. Genial—, es el director del museo, y nuestro mayor sospechoso.

No volvió a prestarle atención a las quejas del más alto. Nico se acomodó en el asiento y miró las teclas del piano como si fueran a morderlo. Tomó aire, y posicionó sus manos sobre el instrumento. Nadie estaba prestando atención, hasta que tocó algunas notas.

¿Estaba tocando una versión en piano de You are my sunshine? Dioses... Will se dio cuenta de que el ojimoreno probablemente escogió esa para que él supiese qué cantar. No era necesariamente elegante, pero algo en la expresión de Nico, tan concentrado al tocar, le hacía sentir que encajaba justo con el ambiente. Will cantó en automático.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo, esperaba que fuese la letra correcta, porque estaba más centrado en buscar con la vista al director del museo. No necesitaba tarjetas de identificación para distinguir al sujeto: claramente era el jefe allí. Se desenvolvía con total seguridad, y todos parecían reír de sus chistes malos. El tipo posó sus ojos marrones sobre Will y él tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarse encima del sujeto y utilizar la _Beretta 92_ que disparaba bronce celestial sobre él, y que había escondido en su cinturón.

Nico acabó la melodía y, cuando los aplausos se detuvieron, comenzó con otra canción. Will no la conocía, pero volvió a cantar sin darse cuenta, y supuso que debía agradecer por ello a Apolo. Paseó sus ojos por el lugar y, en un rincón, vio a un hijo de Hermes que debía rondar los 23 o 25, y que él había conocido cuando era más pequeño en el campamento. Lo miraba sorprendido, y Will se obligó a apartar la mirada. Al menos, se dijo, alguien a quién salvar.

Tuvo que cantar dos canciones más antes de que Nico recordara que no estaban ahí para eso.

oOo

—Lo siento—se excusó el hijo de Hades avergonzado—, hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaba el piano.

Will estaba comiendo distraídamente una _cosa_ que le habían ofrecido en una bandeja plateada. Tenía algo rosa encima y Nico pensó que quizás era un camarón. Definitivamente, pensó di Angelo, ese hijo de Apolo comía cualquier cosa.

Algunos adultos se habían acercado a felicitarlo por su presentación en el piano. Honestamente, había sido una apuesta arriesgada. Nico no se había acercado a un instrumento hacía años. Aprendió lo básico con su madre cuando era pequeño, y luego lo perfeccionó un poco en las escuelas a las que había ido con Bianca. Era una de las pocas cosas que no había olvidado luego de su tiempo en el casino: tocar el piano.

—Estuviste genial—felicitó Will con una enorme sonrisa, después de tragar lo que fuese que estaba comiendo—. No sabía que tocabas el piano.

—Yo no sabía que iba a servir para algo.

—No sé qué pensar—el rubio bebió un poco de su nueva copa de Champagne y frunció el ceño, dejándola a un lado—respecto a que no soy el que tiene talento musical en esta relación. Mi padre va a matarme.

Nico se sonrojó ligeramente. Aún no estaba seguro de cuándo esa "amistad" había pasado a llamarse "relación". Ni siquiera se habían besado.

Iba a hacer un comentario al respecto, cuando un hombre que debía rondar los 50 se acercó. Tenía un traje carísimo, era bajo y con algunos kilos de más. Su cabello cstaño estaba peinado hacia atrás, y sus ojos cafés sonreían amablemente. No parecía un monstruo, pero ese era sin duda el director del museo: el Sr. O'Farrel. Nico llevó su mano hasta la daga de oro imperial que había tomado del cobertizo, pero le mantuvo la mirada y estrechó su otra mano con la suya cuando el hombre lo saludó. Detrás de él, un sujeto alto y delgado lo analizaba fríamente con sus ojos miel. Will miró a Nico mientras saludaba al acompañante.

Stamford, según el Sr. O'Farrel, el vicedirector del museo. Nico no tardó en desviar su atención al nuevo individuo: presentía algo en él, la falta de un alma mortal. Stamford era el monstruo. Will pareció notarlo él solito, porque la mirada que le dirigió al hombre no tenía nada de su calidez natural. Parecía querer asesinarlo. Nico no conocía esa etapa de su compañero, pero no le gustaba. El Will Solace que él conocía no era así. Sus manos estaban echas para curar y proteger, no para asesinar monstruos. Esa parte, después de todo, le correspondía a Nico.

El monstruo les pidió que lo acompañaran—quería, según dijo, ofrecerles otro trabajo en un evento que planeaban para el próximo mes—, y ellos obedecieron. Las risas y la charla del salón se fueron apagando mientras ellos bajaban las escaleras detrás de aquel hombre. Solace tomó su pistola—Nico no estaba seguro de que supiera cómo utilizarla—, y él deslizó su mano hasta su daga.

Stamford los guió por varios pasillos hasta una habitación en el fondo de un corredor escasamente iluminado, y los invitó a pasar antes que él. Las alarmas en la mente de Nico se activaron: trampa. Aún así, Will entró lentamente y él tuvo que seguirlo. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y quedaron a oscuras. Di Angelo suspiró, y buscó algo con qué alumbrar mientras su compañero pateaba inútilmente la puerta. Activó un interruptor de la pared.

—Erinias—maldijo Will—. Lo siento, Nico, debí darme cuen...

Di Angelo quisiera haber reaccionado antes, cubrirle los ojos a Will o gritarle que no mirara, pero no pudo. En la habitación había armas mestizas, ropa, y sangre. Claramente, el resto de los semidioses había muerto allí. Solace se agachó para recoger un collar de cuentas manchado de rojo, totalmente pálido. Nico, una vez más, no tenía idea de cómo se suponía que debía consolarlo, así que simplemente se quedó parado allí, sintiéndose patéticamente impotente y viendo a su persona más importante llorar.

—Will...

—Lo siento—no sabía si le hablaba a él o a los difuntos. Se llevó las manos al cabello, manchando sus hebras doradas de rojo—, lo siento.

Nico se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó, por impulso, casi sin pensar. Alejó las manos de Will de su cabello para que no se hiciera daño y limpió una mancha roja de su mejilla.

—Está bien, Will, mírame—no tenía idea de qué pensaba decirle, se arriesgaba a empeorarlo todo—. Eres médico, Will. No puedes salvar a todos. Pero si te detienes a lamentarte por los que perdiste, perderás aún más. Tranquilo, yo... estamos aquí, y nadie más tiene que morir. Ayúdame Will, no puedo hacerlo solo.

El rubio soltó una especie de risita entre sollozos y lo abrazó de nuevo. Nico suspiró y le acarició el cabello.

—Creo que ensucié tu corbata.

oOo

El monstruo no lo vio venir.

Entró y se transformó en un enorme perro negro del Inframundo con dos cabezas. Nico lo identificó como Ortros, pero eso era realmente irrelevante. No sabía que pudiese tomar forma humana, sin embargo, no tenía tiempo de sorprenderse. Viajó por las sombras hasta el lomo del animal y enterró su daga allí. No estaba acostumbrado a luchar con ese tipo de arma.

Una de las cabezas intentó morderlo a una velocidad sorprendente para una criatura de su tamaño. Will le disparó. La bala de bronce celestial apenas rozó la oreja del animal, pero fue suficiente para distraerlo, mientras intentaba atacar al rubio y éste lo esquivaba por poco, Nico desenterró la daga y volvió a apuñalarlo cerca del cuello. La otra cabeza lo atacó, y él tuvo que volver a saltar. Se sujetó del pelo del animal para no caer. Ortros se sacudió, una de las cabezas golpeó el techo y el polvillo calló sobre el moreno, que volvía a trepar hasta el lomo.

—¡Padre!—gritó di Angelo ligeramente irritado—¡Sería bueno que controlaras a tus mascotas!

Hades no respondió, así que Will volvió a disparar. Esta vez acertó al cuello del animal, que rugió furioso. Nico clavó la daga y bajó de allí de un salto, evitando por poco ser mordido mientras caía, y dejando el cuchillo en el cuello de la orta cabeza. Cayó ruidosamente sobre un escritorio que se destruyó por el impacto, desperdigando papeles y artículos de oficina. Un espejo de pared se estrelló contra el piso y se partió en cientos de fragmentos de vidrios. Nico saltó al piso, bastante lastimado por los cristales, apoyó una mano en el suelo y cerró los ojos. El hijo de Apolo se colocó detrás de él, manteniendo a la bestia lejos. Una especie de agujero dimensional comenzó a hundir al can, como si las almas del Inframundo lo arrastraran. El perro luchó, pero no logró liberarse y ladró molesto, como si le hubiesen quitado un juguete.

—Tu hermano no estará feliz, Ortros—avisó Nico mirándolo severamente, mientras el animal desaparecía completamente, gruñendo indignado.

Había terminado absurdamente rápido, pero Will sabía que sin un hijo de Hades con él, ya podría sumarse entre los desparecidos. El menor se dejó caer al suelo jadeando, y Solace se acercó, levantándolo para que no se cortara demasiado con lo que en su momento fue un espejo, y ahora se clavaba en los brazos y el abdomen de su novio. Nico lo miró, y él sonrió.

—¿Su hermano?

—Sí, Cerbero.

—Oh... Bueno—Will miró alrededor, los muebles destruídos, la sangre, los vidrios rotos, los retazos de ropa y las armas, su compañero herido. Escuchó voces afuera y vio al hijo de Hermes entrar a la habitación. Sonrió una vez más—. Misión cumplida.

oOo

No tenían ningún cuerpo que velar, sin embargo, los dieciocho tuvieron sus sudarios de sus correspondientes cabañas y fueron despedidos en el campamento. Nico y Will lograron cumplir la misión y volver en tan sólo dos días y medio, pero no asistieron a la celebración que se llevó a cabo en su honor, porque ambos estaban exahustos y tenían mucho en qué pensar. En su cabaña, Nico repasó la lista de nombres de los mestizos que habían muerto. Tal como él supuso, Will le confirmó que conocía a todos mientras los despedían en la fogata unos días después de su regreso.

—Mike se fue el año que yo llegué. Y John me enseñó algunos de los cantos que uso para curar.

Will sonreía con nostalgia, y el hijo de Hades sólo podía escuchar y asentir. Tomó su mano en algún momento de la noche, y permanecieron así hasta que se separaron para ir a sus respectivas cabañas.

Di Angelo tecleaba en su computadora distraídamente, viendo las noticias sobre el museo. El director no era sospechoso, y toda la culpa recaía en el "desaparecido" Stamford. Nico sabía que no iban a encontrarlo jamás, pero era de alguna forma un alivio saber que lo estaban buscando. Suspiró y salió afuera. Al mirar a la cabaña siete—cada noche lo hacía. Mirarla era difícil de día porque brillaba demasiado, por eso aprovechaba los momentos en los que Artemisa la opacaba para memorizarla—, se encontró a Will Solace sentado en la entrada. El toque de queda no permitía que salieran, pero ya se habían enfrentado a cosas peores que las Arpías de la limpieza, y como el rubio también lo miraba, decidió ir.

Ya hacía unos días de la misión, pero el hijo de Apolo seguía algo desanimado.

—¿No puedes dormir, Solace?

—No últimamente.

No necesitaba que se lo confirmara. El médico parecía cansado, y a Nico no le costaba deducir la razón. Pesadillas. Después de la escena que había visto, no podía ser de otra forma. Se sentó junto a él. Estaba un poco fresco aunque ya casi llegaba el verano, y ambos tenían sólo remeras de manga corta y jeans. Nico se quitó su anillo de plata y lo miró, girándolo entre sus dedos.

—No te lo dije antes—Nico carraspeó, con su mirada aún en la calavera—, me salvaste varias veces en la misión, cuando le disparaste a Ortros, o cuando me cubriste. También cantaste aunque sé que no te gusta hacerlo. Gracias.

—Sí, bueno... tú hiciste todo. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era cubrirte la espalda. Ni siquiera pude anudar mi corbata correctamente.

En parte era broma, y en parte no. Nico lo miró. Ya no había sangre en su cabello, pero parecía un amarillo más apagado, como si el contacto con la misma le hubiese quitado brillo.

Todo estaba tranquilo. Nico miraba fijamente su anillo, pero podía sentir a Will a su lado. Era cálido, tranquilizador. Oír su respiración le saba sueño.

—En otras circunstancias—dijo Nico—, lo habría echado a perder. Habría... entrado por la fuerza, atacado a cualquiera que se viera sospechoso, o hubiese utilizado el viaje sombra, y estaría tan cansado que me derrotarían fácilmente. Pero esta vez no podía arriesgarme a arruinar todo, porque... tú estabas ahí. Y da igual por qué sea, no soporto la idea de que...

Nico se interrumpió cuando Will apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Consideró molestarse porque, justo cuando conseguía decir algunas cosas importantes, el idiota se quedaba dormido... ¡y estaba pesado! pero, pensándolo mejor, ya estaba diciendo estupideces. Sonrió y le besó el cabello. Parecía brillar un poco más que antes.

—Buenas noches, idiota.

Por primera vez en días, los dos durmieron sin pesadillas.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Ciao! si llegaron hasta aquí, pues... ¡vaya! ¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer? (?)**_

 _ **Perdón, perdón. Umh, los que me conocen deben estar pensando algo como "¡¿Qué demonios?!", porque saben que la mayoría de mis historias son cómicas, y patéticas, y no tienen mucha trama. Pues, después de terminar Robos me dije "hace mucho que no escribo un One-shot", y me senté a escribir... esto no estaba planeado, empecé a teclear y los personajes hicieron lo que les dio la gana, lo juro.**_

 _ **No le busquen sentido, ni yo se lo encuentro. Volveré con Solangelo más de mi estilo pronto, mientras, siéntanse libres de odiarme por esto. En algún momento durante la escritura escuché una versión en piano de You are my sunshine. Tocar el piano es mi sueño, y aparentemente mi cerebro cree que es lógico suponer que a Nico le gusta hacerlo. En fin. Siento que olvido algo...**_

 _ **Nos leemos por ahí y que los dioses los acompañen :)**_


End file.
